Seconds That Ticked By
by Valentina-Lestrange
Summary: A collection of drabbles from throughout the life of Sam Glass. Features various other characters.
1. Sam and Steven

**Author's Notes**: So, yeah, I was getting nowhere with my multi-chaptered fic, so I deleted it, but I have it saved on my computer for a rainy day. Instead with have some lovely drabbly goodness from Sam and Steven. There will be more of these. I promise. Cookies for lovely reviewers! Ellie x

* * *

_'Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad_.' - **Unknown**

It was a strange feeling, the emotions that were bubbling inside, the sense that his life now belonged completely to something to small and helpless. Even though he was now several months old, it seemed impossible that his baby boy would ever be able to fend for himself. He shifted Steven's weight in his arms. From inside the bundle of blankets, a little tuft of red-gold hair could be seen and Steven gurgled softly in his sleep. Sam ran a gently finger over his son's tiny nose - Melinda's nose.

He missed her so much: the sound of her laughter, her footsteps, her scent. But he knew he could cope. He had to cope. Melinda may be gone from the world, no longer by his side, but she had left him the most beautiful gift in the entire world. Steven. A gift that needed a fathers love and care. Steven gave him a reason to get up in the morning, to get on with life, to make the most out of the situation. And he couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

**Why isn't Sam on the character list? :O**


	2. Amelie and Sam

**Author's Notes**: A little bit of Sam/Amelie fluff because there certainly wasn't enough of it in the books. Cookies will be delivered by a character of your choice. Toodles! Ellie x

* * *

'_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story_.' - **Emil Ludwig**

And he lay there with his head in her lap, hung like a puppet between life and death, with her fingers brushing away her salty tears from his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, as if his eyelids were exceptionally heavy, and focused solely on her face. She tried to smile for him and his hand faintly squeezed hers, the other reaching up to touch her face.

She gently helped him to sit up, leaning most of his weight against her shorter frame, her hands supporting his head as he started to slip away. She pressed her lips against his. If this didn't work, if these really were to be his last moments on this Earth, then she wanted him to know that he had become, in just three years, the most important thing in her life. And that she loved him.

He seemed to understand.


	3. Michael and Sam

**Author's Notes**: Funnily enough, these weren't meant to be Sam-centric, but seeing as I'm in the mood for writing about Sam, bless his cotton socks, they might as well be. I'm not sure if I like this one but, if you review, Myrnin and Oliver will come to your house and tap dance for you anyway. Ellie x

* * *

'_The best place to be when you're sad is Grandpa's lap._' - **Unknown**

"Hey Grandpa,"

Night had just fallen over Morganville, the heat of the day still thick in the air. Michael Glass stood amongst forgotten graves, completely alone, his blonde hair blowing gently in his blue eyes. His grandpa's eyes.

"Eve bought these for you," he said hesitantly, indicating the bunch of red flowers in his hand, to the gravestone before him, "They even have colour on them, not black for once," he paused awkwardly, "I s'pose I'll put them down here for you, shall I?"

As he laid the flowers on the fresh earth of Samuel Glass' grave, Michael could not help but feel creeped out by the dark and the eerie silence, vampire or not. An owl hooted in the distance and chills rippled up his spine.

"Do you remember I used to be afraid of the dark?" he asked, chuckling bitterly at his own memories, "You bought me a night light and mom told you off for babying me,"

Silence met his words.

"I've been thinking, grandpa, about all the times you were there for me: when dad was away and mom was too busy, you were always there to look after me. You were there, all the time, no matter how petty it was, but I was too busy freaking out because of what you were and how you looked younger than your own son," he shuffled his feet as he looked at the ground, ashamed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I knew how lonely you'd been recently and I was selfish, I did nothing to help you. And when I could've saved you, I didn't. And I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything."


	4. Sam and Gretchen

**Author's Notes**: I think I might just make this fic Sam-centric drabbles and create another one for other characters, seeing as I'm starting to build a collection of drabbles here xD Anyhoo, reviewers get cookies with the face of their favourite character as the icing. Toodle pip, Ellie x

* * *

'_I'm so sick of being lonely, this is killing me so slowly, don't pretend that you don't know me, 'cause that's the worst thing you could do_,'' - **McFly**

He looked at the screen and pressed the select button on the keypad firmly, letting out a shaky, unnecessary breath. His thumb hovered nervously over the cancel button. As the phone began to start dialling, his mind started suggesting various disastrous situations that could occur in the next few minutes.

"Hello?" came cool, purring Germanic tones.

"Ah, Gretchen, the voice of an angel," he greeted her.

"What do you want Sam?" she snapped icily. He could almost picture her irritated expression in his head.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Amelie?"

"She's busy at the moment," Gretchen's reply hadn't changed since the first time he had tried to get hold of Amelie.

"Amelie's been 'busy' for the last fifty years. Surely she can take a few minutes out of signing paperwork to talk to me?" Sam pointed out, "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

"Amelie has better things to do than baby sit you, believe it or not," Gretchen replied.

"I don't need babysitting-"

"Oh, sure you don't. That's why you keep pestering Amelie to call you," Her words were as sharp as a knife, "Sam, can you not just drop this stupid notion that you have and try to socialise with people more like you?"

"Do you think I haven't tried? Gretchen, she made me what I am and then just dropped me back into the human world like a was nothing," he hissed, turning around so he was in a more private space, "And besides, what do you mean 'more like me'? There is nobody like me. I'm not human but, at the same time, I don't belong with your people. Can you not see Amelie's the only thing I have left?"

There was a pause and then, "I am sorry Sam," she said and for a moment she truly did sound sorry, "But there really is nothing I can do to help. If Amelie doesn't want to see you then you won't see her,"

She hung up.


End file.
